Howling Winds
by toasterfluff
Summary: ShadowClan, under the power of a cruel leader, has successfully chased WindClan out of their own territory. Brokenstar. Even the mere mention of him sends shivers down a WindClan cat's spine. Although, thanks to him, there aren't many WindClan cats left. (Alternate universe where WindClan doesn't return to the forest.)
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader:** Tallstar - black and white tom with a very long tail

 **Deputy:** Deadfoot - jet black tom with a twisted forepaw

 **Medicine Cat:** Barkface - brown tom with a short tail and amber eyes

 **Warriors:** Mudclaw - mottled dark brown tabby tom (APPRENTICE: WEBPAW)

Tornear - gray tabby tom with wiry fur and a shredded ear (APPRENTICE: RUNNINGPAW, TAWNYPAW [mentoring Tawnypaw while Ashfoot is in the nursery])

Onewhisker - small light brown tom with unusually long whiskers (APPRENTICE: WHITEPAW)

Thrushwing - brown and white she-cat with darker flecks; a newly appointed warrior

 **Apprentices:** Webpaw - thin, dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Runningpaw - light gray tabby she-cat with mint green eyes

Whitepaw - small, pure white she-cat

Tawnypaw - golden brown tabby she-cat

 **Queens:** Ashfoot - charcoal gray she-cat (Mother of Eaglekit)

Morningflower - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with round amber eyes (Mother of Gorsekit)

 **Kits:** Eaglekit - pale gray tom (son of Ashfoot)

Gorsekit - short white tom with ginger tabby patches (son of Morningflower)

 **Elders:** Crowfur - black tom with a silver muzzle

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader:** Brokenstar - long-haired dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy:** Blackfoot - muscular white tom with jet-black forepaws

 **Medicine Cat:** Runningnose - small gray and white tom

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Bluestar - elderly blueish gray she-cat

 **Deputy:** Lionheart - golden tabby tom with long, thick fur (APPRENTICE: GRAYPAW)

 **Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf - dark tortoiseshell she-cat

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader:** Crookedstar - light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw

 **Deputy:** Leopardfur - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat:** Mudfur - long-haired light brown tom

 **CATS OUTSIDE OF CLANS**

Darling - mottled dark brown tabby she-cat with a purple collar; a kittypet (mother of Precious and Purdy)

Precious - grayish brown she-kit with a sky blue collar; a kittypet (daughter of Darling)

Purdy - plump, dark brown tabby tom with a green collar; a kittypet (son of Darling)

Flurry - white she-cat with pale gray patches and blue eyes; a loner

Lucas - charcoal gray tom with white hind paws and a dark green collar; a kittypet (Cyrus's littermate)

Cyrus - charcoal gray tabby tom with white chest and forepaws; a rogue (Lucas's littermate)


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

No one moved. If anyone had moved, or even dared to breathe, WindClan would hear them, and it'd be more difficult to get rid of them. _Not that it'd be hard in the first place,_ Brokenstar had told them. _They're weak. No fighting skills at all._ The aforementioned leader now stood at the front of the crowd, wearing a fierce expression. The only noise was the wind whistling through the grass and the sounds of the cats slumbering below.

Brownpaw, who was standing as still as he could, briefly pondered if this was the right thing to do. Sure, WindClan was weak, but could that really be considered a reason to drive them out of their home? The young tom's gaze flickered towards his Clanmates, searching for any form of hesitation in their eyes. There was none.

 _Snap out of it,_ he scolded, staring straight ahead once more. _You're fighting for the good of ShadowClan! This is no time to pity the enemy._ Still, the apprentice couldn't help but feel bad for them. Where would they go? If they were as weak as Brokenstar had made them out to be, how would they defend themselves?

An earsplitting battle cry pierced the air before Brownpaw's thoughts could continue further. Scrambling to his paws, the young tom pounded after his Clanmates, all ideas of mercy vanishing from his mind. Another shriek rung in his ears, most likely a WindClan cat. The brown tom's suspicions were confirmed as he nearly tripped over the lifeless body of a gray tom, his pelt reeking of WindClan and blood.

Cats poured out of the dens, snarling. A small white she-cat sped towards Brownpaw, about to strike, when she suddenly paused. "Get out of here, kit," she growled, lowering her forepaw. "The battlefield is no place for someone as young as you." Backing away, the she-cat turned and launched herself onto the back of a large tom. Brownpaw growled softly. He wasn't a _kit!_ He was three whole moons old, and could fight as well as any warrior-Brokenstar had even told him so!

While Brownpaw had been moping, ShadowClan had already defeated the enemy. Tallstar, calling for the remnants of WindClan to retreat, glared at Brokenstar. "This isn't the last of WindClan," he growled, amber eyes dark with hatred. Brokenstar stared back, unblinking. "Wherever you run," the tabby replied coolly, "We will find you. And next time, we won't hold back."

Tallstar let out a final hiss before retreating alongside his Clan, who were now no more than just silhouettes in the far distance. Brownpaw's Clanmates stood in stunned silence, glancing at each other, before they simultaneously erupted into a victory yowl. Brokenstar leaped down from where he had been standing, an uncharacteristically broad smile on his face. "We've done it!" he meowed loudly. "We've finally defeated WindClan!"


End file.
